gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Cover
Deep Cover (also known as 187) is a song performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :1 - Dr. Dre and Snoop :Tonight's the night I get in some shit (yeahhh) :Deep Cover on the incognito tip :Killing motherfuckers if I have to, peeling caps too :Cause you niggas know I'm coming at you :I guess that's part of the game; but I feel for the nigga :Who think he just gonna come and change thangs :With the swiftness, so get it right with the quickness :And let me handle my business, yo :I'm on a mission and my mission won't stop :Until I get the nigga maxing at the top :(I hope you get his ass 'fore he drop) :Kingpin kicking back while his workers slang his rocks :Coming up like a fat rat :Big money, big cars, big bodyguards on his back :So it's difficult to get him :(But I got the hook up with somebody :Who knows how to get in contact with him) :Hit him like this and like that :Let em know that I'm looking for a big fat dope sack :With ends to spend, so let's rush it :If you want to handle it tonight, we'll discuss it :On a nigga's time, and a nigga's place :Take my strap just in case one of his boys recognize my face :Cause he's a sheisty motherfucker :But I gives a fuck; cause I'm going Deep Cover :- Dr. Dre and Snoop :Yeah, and you don't stop :(Cause it's 1-8-7 on a undercover cop) :Yeah, and you don't stop :(Cause it's 1-8-7 on a undercover cop) :2- Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dre :Creep with me, as I crawl through the hood :Maniac, lunatic, call me Snoop Eastwood :Kicking dust as I bust, fuck peace :And, the motherfuckin punk police :You already know I gives a fuck about a cop :So why in the fuck would you think that it would stop? :Plot, yeah, that's what we's about to do :Take yo' ass on a mission with the boys in blue :Dre (what up Snoop?) Yo, I got the feeling :Tonight's the night like Betty Wright, and I'm chilling :Killing, feeling, no remorse, yeah :So lets go straight to the motherfucking source :And see what we can find :Crooked-ass cops that be getting niggas a gang of time :And now they wanna make a deal with me :Scoop me up and put me on they team and chill with me :.. and make my pockets bigger :They want to meet with me tonight at seven o'clock (so what's up nigga?) :What you wanna do? (What you wanna do?) :I got the gauge, a uzi, and my motherfuckin twenty-two :So if you wanna blast, nigga we can buck 'em :If we stick 'em then we struck 'em, so fuck 'em! :("I can feel it!") :Hook :3 - Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dre :Six-fo'-five was the time on the clock :When me and my homey belled in the parking lot :The scene looked strange and it felt like a set up :(Better not be, cause if it is they getting lit up!) :Oh - here they come from the back in they 'llacs :I'm checking for the Gats they strap, so what's up, black? :(Chill, let's hear the deal :If it ain't up to what you feel then grab your steel) :Right, so, what you motherfuckers gonna come at me with? :Hope you ain't wanting none of my grip :Cause you can save that shit (guess what they told me?) :"We give you 20 G's if you snitch on your homey :We'll put you in a home, and make your life plush :Oh yeah, but you got to sell dope for us." :Hmmm, let me think about it :Turned my back and grabbed my gat :And guess what I told him before I shot it: :"If you don't quit, yeah, if you don't stop, yeah :I'm letting my Gat pop - cause it's 1-8-7 on a undercover cop!" :Hook Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs